When Darkness Falls The Knight Rises
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: SEQUEL: okay, this is the sequel to "Vision" and if you have t read that and want to read this, read "Vision"! This carries on from 2 weeks after Zoe got rescued from being captured by Korps and her nightmares come back and it turns out people are not who they seem and it all reveals in this story. Please R&R!
1. Nightmare

( 2 weeks after the rescuing of Zoe)

Jasmine, Dan, Tom and Serena walked in HQ.

"Hey guys, what you up to?" Dan asked the group of girls and Ben talking.

"Just relaxing and talking about stuff, like how's Zoe doing about the whole kidnapping thing" Aneisha said causing Zoe to have bad memories.

"Okay" Dan said.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Frank asked.

"Frank, I thought you had Stella~" Ben mocked, the only response was a glare but he also saw a really small blush creep up on Frank's face.

"Hey, Aneisha, do you want to sleep over mine tonight?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure! When?" Aneisha replied.

"At around five-ish" "sure" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Amy, I forgot to ask you, do you want to sleep over tonight?" Zoe asked.

"Um, sure, if its alright with your parents" she stated, "of course it is, I've already asked them" she said with joy.

"So you assumed I would say yes?" Amy asked the red haired girl.

"No, I just asked them if you could sleep over and they said yes" she explained, "but, they don't know me, have you told them about me, Ben and Natasha?" She asked with concern.

"No, I haven't said anything about your power, I've just said that your nice and stuff like your personality" she said.

"Okay, sure, I'll love to come" she said happily.

(With Amy)

Amy came to Zoe's house and knocked on her red door.

"Hi, you must be Amy, come in, come in" A woman with ginger hair said.

"Um, thank you" Amy thanked as she went in only to hear running done the stairs "Amy!" Zoe shouted as she hugged her.

"Haha, sorry Amy, she's never had anyone slept over before, my name is Sam" she said.

"Also known as to you" a grumpy man said putting Amy uneasy, 'I don't think he likes me' Amy thought.

"Mark! Don't listen to him, he's a bit annoyed about work" Sam said to Amy, making her feel a bit more comfortable.

She smiled and nodded before being dragged by Zoe.

(With Aneisha)

It was now five o'clock and Aneisha was at the door of the Morgans house hold, she knocked on the black door with no response, not even Dan is there, 'he must be with Zoe' Aneisha thought.

Serena was with Frank explaining things about there past so only Jasmine should be there, so she tried again and again, no answer.

Then she noticed a black van pulled up on the side of the house, but Aneisha ignored it and knocked again.

Only for someone to grab her and knock her out.

(At midnight, with Zoe and Amy)

"Dan, you don't have to walk home with me" Zoe told him.

"I want to. We get to be alone" he whispered the last part in her ear causing her to giggle.

"Who said your alone" the Crime Minister came up in front of them.

"What do you want?" Dan asked as he stood guard.

"Haha, it's not what I want, it's what she wants" she said moving aside to reveal a blond girl with black energy.

"Goodbye Zoe" and shot it at Zoe.

"Ahhh" Zoe screamed as she got up from her bed.

"Zoe?! What's wrong?!" Amy got up from her bed to Zoe's.

"J-just a nightmare, that's all" she panted.

"Zoe! Amy! Is everything alright?!" Sam, Zoe's foster mother shouted from the living room.

"Zoe just had a nightmare Mrs. Davies!" Amy shouted back.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked Zoe, she nodded and smiled, Amy smiled as well but frowned as she saw her tear stained face.

"You need a clothe" she said as she went to the bathroom.

'I wonder why she's so nice to me' Zoe asked her self on thought.

"Alright Zoe, wipe those tears away" she sang as she came in with a damp clothe.

"Thank you." She said as she wiped her face with it.

"For what?" She asked, "for this, putting up with me" she replied.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked.

"I'm nice to everyone, I don't know, my personality I guess" she answered.

"Sometimes you treat me like a kid" Zoe said.

"Uh, I don't mean to and if I do I'm sorry" she said as she patted her back.

"Your doing it now" Zoe pointed out.

"Uh. So anyways about that nightmare" she tried to change the subject and surprisingly it worked.

Zoe nodded.

"It started of with me and Dan walking home from school" she started.

"Well, that sounds nice" Amy interrupted.

"Then the Crime Minister came and she revealed someone that wanted something, I think it was me, dead" she said.

"How do you know that person wanted you dead?" She asked.

"You know your power" Amy nodded "well, it was exactly like that but black energy and she shot a beam at me" "do you know who it was?" Amy asked.

"No, all I know, it was someone with blond hair" she told.

"Is black energy even possible?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, yeah" she sighed, pondering of how Zoe would have a nightmare about black energy when she had never heard of it.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow-" she stopped as she saw Zoe's worried and upset face, "hey, don't worry about it, it was just a nightmare, you know, a dream is a dream and a nightmare is a nightmare and they all come from the same place, imagination land where you can or can't control what happens" she sang and smiled.

"Yeah, your right, thanks. you really know how to cheer a person up" Zoe smiled.

"Yep!" She smiled as she put her thumb up.

Zoe smiled "thank you" she said as she hugged Amy.

"Lets get to sleep, Kay Zoe" Amy said as she walked over to her bed.

"Yeah" Zoe said.

Once Amy was asleep Zoe got comfy and closed her eyes a image of a blonde girl surrounded by black energy.

"Jasmine."


	2. Eyes Lurk From Behind

"So what you want to know about the power that we've got?" Amy asked Zoe.

"What's with the colours?"

"Well, there are three types, they are all equally strong and equally balanced, besides one, so, there is crystal blue, which is the one that me, Ben and Natasha have, it's basically our energy and if we use too much of it we can faint or collapse, and there's blood red which is the one that Mike and another guy has-" "Terry?" "Was he the other lone agent in Korps?" "Yes" "well, yeah, him. They have the same it's just a different colour because it means their soul had turned bad or evil and one of them can beat me but not us three. And there's the black energy like the one you saw in your nightmare, who ever has that power is powerful, that person can beat a red colour guy and possibly me and Ben or Natasha, but I don't know that for sure, we've never encountered one before. There is sometimes purple, that's if who ever carries it is turning from good to evil or the other way around, like they don't know which one they are and it takes time for them to figure out.

Are you following?" Amy explained.

"Yeah" she said, "too much to take in or handle" Zoe nodded.

"And that's the basics, any other questions?" She asked.

"What happens to the person with black energy's soul?" She asked.

"Oh, well that persons soul, I think it's too evil and becomes a bit insane but I don't know, like I said we've never encountered one before" Amy said.

Someone knocked on the door, "is everything alright?" Sam asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, just talking" Zoe said and Amy nodded.

"I bet you they're talking about boys or being spy's" Mark said from the top of the stairs.

"No, we weren't, we were talking about..school" Zoe said. "Just ignore him, he went out with his friends last night and got drunk. Isn't that right Mark!" Sam shouted at him, "huh" Sam then giggled.

"What do you want for breakfast?" "What have you got?" Amy asked. "We have jam and toast, shreddies and a biscuit breakfast bar." Sam said while counting with her fingers.

"Um,I'll have the breakfast bar please" Zoe said, "um, can I have the same?" Amy asked.

"Coming right up" Sam sang as she walked out.

"I don't think your foster dad likes me" Amy said.

"He's always grumpy, specially if he drinks, don't worry about it" Zoe said.

"Anyways, lets go and get breakfast" and with that they went down stairs.

(12:00 at M. HQ)

"So, Zoe had a nightmare about a girl with black energy but she'd never heard of the sort?" Natasha asked Amy.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird to, we better keep a close eye on her" she said.

"What you on about?" Ben came over, "oh, Zoe had a nightmare and we need to keep an eye on her, comparing it could be one of her visions and if it is she's in danger" Natasha told him.

"Right" he said, "so, shadows?" "Yep."

"Hey Dan, come here for a second" Amy said, and Dan came.

"We wanna talk to ya but without anyone listening" Ben said.

"Kay" and they went out side.

"Where are they going?" Zoe asked "we have no idea" everyone said.

"Speaking of no idea, where's Aneisha?" Frank asked, "oh, she's ill, that's why she didn't come over" Jasmine said.

"Oh, okay, she seemed well yesterday" Frank said "anyways Serena..." He went on.

"What" Jasmine asked Zoe who seemed to be staring at her.

"Oh, nothing, why?" "You were staring at me" "was I, sorry" she scratched the back of her head while nervously giggling.

"Yeah, Kay" she smiled but Zoe saw deep behind her smile there was a scowl which made her worry.

(Outside of )

"Okay Dan, show us if you can control your power" Ben said.

"Uh, alright, I'll try" he said then he ran somewhere, "hey, where you going!?" Ben asked, "isn't it obvious, he's to a place where nobody can see him, duh" Amy said as she started to run after him.

"Right" Ben and Natasha ran after them.

"So, are *pant* you going to *pant* do it then" Amy said as she bent over and put her hands on her knees.

"Yes, just give me a minute" Dan said as he breathed in deeply.

A crystal blue sphere shown and sparks went around, a gust of wind blew the leaves around him but the sparks went at the trio and chopped a tree down.

"Dan!" Amy shouted.

"Ugh!" Dan collapsed to the ground "Dan!" The trio yelled as they ran to his aid.

"I'm okay, I just used too much" "that was not too mu-ow" Natasha elbowed Ben in the stomach.

"You just couldn't control it" Natasha said, "damn" he punched the floor "if I can't control it then how am I going to protect Zoe" he growled, "you'll manage, by the calculations you don't have to worry about her just yet, I think" Amy said.

"What you mean by that?" He asked in concern, "well, we think Zoe could of had one of her visions instead of a nightmare last night-" she got interrupted by Dan "how would you know?"

"Well, it's just a hunch but comparing she had a nightmare about black energy but she'd never heard of it, so" "so you think her nightmare will come true" Dan stated.

"Yes" Amy sighed.

"We're going to keep an eye on her" Natasha said.

"Oh, right" Dan said.

When they were just finishing the conversation they heard a rustle in the bushes, they headed out of sight just I case someone was there, but it didn't seem likely comparing a squirrel came out and headed towards the tree Dan chopped down with a nut, the squirrel threw the nut at Dan and the trio chuckled.

Eventually they went back to HQ.

What they failed to notice that behind that very bush was the certain red haired girl they were talking about, who saw everything.


	3. The Penny Drops

"Hey, Amy, would you be able to come over again?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe, I do have a life" she said with a hint on annoyance.

"Oh, okay, sorry" she went to walk away only to get pulled back by Amy.

"Haha, I was just joking, I'll love to come haha" she put her arm over her shoulder, "sorry about that, I wanted to see your reaction" she laughed, "sorry Zoe, hope you didn't take it too bad" she pouted as she rubbed her back.

"Your doing it again" Zoe stated with a bit of a sniffle.

"Ah, sorry" "she's doing what?" Ben asked.

"Treating her like a kid" Natasha said as she came to them with a ice cream.

"How do you know? And where you get that ice cream from?!" Amy asked.

"I can tell and there's an ice cream truck out side" she answered, then Amy looked at Ben, as in saying 'please~' "ugh, fine, I'll get them, what flavour?" Ben said, "strawberry please" "you want one Zoe?" He asked.

"Um, can I have a bubble gum one please" "sure" "anyone else want ice cream!?" Ben shouted.

"I'll have chocolate" Tom said.

"I'll come with you" Jasmine said.

"Can I have vanilla please" Serena said.

"Frank?" He asked.

"Um, no I won't have any, but thank you for the offer though" he replied.

"Dan?" "Um, I'll have blueberry" he said.

"Okay, so let me get this, one bubble gum one strawberry, one chocolate, one blueberry and vanilla" they all nodded.

"You sure you do not want one Frank?" Ben asked and he nodded.

So Ben left and Amy giggled.

"What's so funny?" Natasha asked smirking.

"I like the way I can get Ben to do what ever I want" she smirked.

"So Amy, is it just you three or is there other people with your powers around here?" Zoe asked looking at Dan who just came over.

Dan looked at the floor and whispered to Amy "I think she knows" and Amy said "we knew she was watching and we wanted her to, that way she wouldn't faint if we had to show her in a fight."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me" Dan said in a annoyed voice but turned back to Zoe, "how did you find out?"

"I saw you in the bushes, when you went with these thre- well, was three, until Ben comes back" she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Huh, nothing, why?" Zoe asked.

"You looked worried" Zoe looked at Dan then turned to look at Serena and looked for Jasmine who went with Ben.

"I'll tell you tonight" she whispered in Amy's ear and she nodded.

Natasha and Dan were confused but let it pass.

"Ice cream, get ya ice cream!" Ben shouted as he and Jasmine walked in.

Everyone went to get their ice cream, Zoe was about to go but saw Jasmine there, Amy noticed something was wrong, and it included Jasmine.

"I'll get yours" she smiled as she skipped over to them.

"Thank you" Zoe said as she retrieved her ice cream.

And the gang ate there ice cream happily and enjoyed the moment of not needing to do any missions, being care free, Zoe was especially happy, being with her friends again, then he looked over at Jasmine and once she turned to look at Zoe, she quickly looked back at Amy who was talking, so Zoe wouldn't be accused of staring at her again.

(At Zoe's house, in the bedroom, 9:05)

"So, what you wanted to tell me?" Amy asked.

"You know the Nightmare I had? About the dark power I think I know who it was?" She said. "Really, who is it?!" Amy asked in a worried tone "I-I think it-it's Jasmine" Amy just stared at her in amazement then in dismay "are you sure?"

"Positive" she replied, "right I need to go I'll be back in 5 minuets, don't move" Amy said in a stern tone, which made Zoe a little frightened especially when a blue crystal line went through her eyes.

(A secret location)

"Are you sure she said Jasmine?" Natasha asked in a concerned voice "yes it's like we thought, Jazz is not who she seems."

"Right, we need to warn Dan. For all we know Aneisha might not be ill" Ben said in his best in charge voice which made Amy smile, she loved it when Ben was bossy, she laughs when he fails. With that Natasha left and came back 3 minuets later with Dan. Amy explained to him what was going on. Once she finished Dan just stared then said something "you go back to Zoe and the rest of us will go to Aneisha's and we'll meet at Zoe's ok" Dan said in a tone which made Amy know what he was thinking 'was Zoe safe?'

So with that they left

(Aneisha's house)

Dan rang the door bell but there was no response, so he rang it again and again until Aneisha's mum, Martha, answered the door to see Dan, Ben and Natasha standing there. She was shocked at first but when they asked if Aneisha was there she frowned, "no Dan, i thought she was at yours, she stayed there last night. We were just about to ring to see if she was coming home for dinner."

(M.I.9 HQ)

"Frank, FRANK!" Dan yelled.

"Over here Dan" Frank yelled back. "What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Jazz lied, Aneisha was never ill we just went to her house for her, and Martha told us she was at mine but she not and neither is jazz!" With that Tom came in "what you've lost Aneisha" Tom went to the computer and brought up her tracking device but to find it next to the computer along with Jasmines.

He started to sob but when he replied. Dan sat next to him and he stopped which made Dan wonder if they were going out. But to his surprise Tom nodded as if he could read his thought but Tom knew he would be thinking that considering him and Zoe kept it hush hush for a while. Amy and Zoe came down to see Tom crying and using his mind Dan told Amy what had happened and to take Zoe out side and tell her. Amy nodded and told Zoe to come out side with her.

(Outside)

"So Tom cried, so they might be going out?" Zoe asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but don't say anything and about your nightmare" Amy said.

"Okay, what o you wan o know?"

"You sure it was Jasmine?"

"Yes" she looked down, a bit worried.

"Yeah, yeah, yahoo, you've figured out" a blond came out of the shadows.


	4. One Word: RUN

"Jasmine" Amy said sternly as she went in front of Zoe.

"Haha, still can't stick up for your self, hey Zoe" she snickered.

"You stay away from her!" Amy shouted.

"Here's an idea-" a male voice began and came from the shadows and they saw a dark figure.

"Stay away from both of them!"

"Ben!?" Amy shouted in excitement and confusion.

"Yeah" Natasha came out.

"Zoe, come over to me" Natasha said as she stuck her hand out.

"Haha, look at you, thinking you can protect her!" Jasmine laughed as Zoe was going to Natasha.

"What do you mean?!" Amy demanded to know.

"You can never protect her, especially when it comes to friends" she smirked.

"What?!" Ben yelled.

Jasmine giggled.

"What do you mean?!" Zoe shouted as she stood in front of Amy.

"Hehe, you will come" a black spark appeared in her hand.

Zoe backed away shocked and scared.

"Haha, you'll never save your friends!" She laughed as she ran away. "Hey!" Ben shouted as he was going to run after her.

"Ben, don't, we need to get Zoe to HQ!" Amy said as she looked at Zoe backing away, only stopping when she hit a tree.

"No, no, no, how, how can this happen, it's exactly like the last part of my, my nightmare" she clutched her head as she almost tumbled to the ground but Amy and Natasha cached her.

"Zoe, calm down" Amy said.

Zoe breathed heavily as she got up slowly, "y-yeah, sorry" she smiled but the trio saw underneath she was scared.

(In HQ)

"Zoe!" Dan shouted as he saw her face.

"She's a bit shocked" Ben said as he walked towards Tom.

"Hey, Aneisha's going to be alright, we'll make sure of it" he whispered to Tom.

"Thank you" he happily mouthed.

"Welcome" he signed.

"What happened" Frank asked as he went towards Zoe a she sat down on a chair.

"Jasmine, she came up to us and Zoe saw her black spark in her hand" Amy said.

"Like in my nightmare" Zoe mumbled loud enough for Dan, Frank and Amy to hear.

"So Jasmine has black energy?" Dan asked.

"It's also called 'Malus Vis Vires' meaning evil strength in Latin. Which can basically mean evil soul or spirit or energy comparing you need high spirit to have strength and energy and your soul gets stronger when you have it" Amy explained.

"So her soul gets stronger every time she uses it?" Frank asked.

"Technically yes but as she gets older the dark energy which is basically the black energy but I like saying dark" Natasha said.

"She's been able to hide it until now, that takes a lot of power unless a purple one has helped her-" Amy realised.

"Damn! How come I didn't notice!" She yelled as mentally slapped her self.

"Serena!" Amy shouted as she pointed at the ash blond woman.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"You, you helped her, you did what she said, you took Dans memories away, you and Jasmine planned this since Zoe was Dans girlfriend, you were the cause of her nightmare, her, her visions. You've helped her hide this, that's why Korps never knew about her visions or anything, your own daughter, your own flesh and blood manipulated you to do such horrid things." Amy said as she was figuring out clearly mad.

Clapping was heard.

"Well done, you've figured it out, Zoe, how are you doing, taking the information well" she smirked.

"Tom, did you do that?" Dan asked.

"No, it just came on" he replied.

"No worries, but if you want to know where Miss. Jones is I suggest you listen" she said.

"What!" Tom got up.

"You tell us where Aneisha is right now, you will go down!" Dan demanded.

"Tell you what, a girlfriend for a girlfriend" she smirked.

"No! You are not getting Zoe, you will not continue with this." Amy yelled.

"Haha, I've already got Aneisha, I need Zoe, so I'll try again.-"

"Don't waste your breathe!" Amy said angrily.

"Haha, you think your all tough when your hiding behind a mask, taking care of people, your friends-" Amy gritted her teeth.

"Just because of you, you don't really care about people, you despised red haired girls such as Zoe and yet you treat her like a kid" Jasmine lied.

"Liar! I care about people, I especially care about Zoe!" She yelled.

"Haha, Zoe, do you want to ask her something, anything?" Jazz asked.

"Aahh" Zoe moaned as she clutched her head and collapsed to the floor.

"Zoe!" Everyone yelled as they ran to her aid.

"Zoe, speak, anything" Amy said.

"Haha, tell you what, a girlfriend for a girlfriend or Zoe will suffer" she smirked.

"Where's Aneisha?!" Tom asked.

"Haha, like I'll tell you!"

"Jasmine! You are not going to succeed! You know why?!" Amy yelled.

"Haha, amuse me" she laughed.

"You will not succeed because, you don't know who your dealing with girl" Amy said as rage filled her body, as her blood started to boil.

"Haha, yes, I am dealing with a red haired girl I can hurt without touching her-" Amy looked over at the unconscious Zoe being picked up by Dan and Frank.

"A geek, a free runner a old man and you three, your the legend, the trio that could defeat anything that could supposing be so connected that if one die's they all die" she snickered thinking their all weak.

"Your wrong, we're not weak, we will defeat you, and if everyone fails which they won't! You'll have me to deal with!" She shouted.

"You'll never defeat me!" She yelled.

"Your driving yourself to insanity, if we don't defeat, which, we will, you'll die by the failure of your souls fight against the power of insanity!" Amy yelled.

"So we will defeat you!"

"Haha, you have no weapons, no plan!" She spat.

"Yeah, and doesn't that scare you to death!" Amy smirked.

She fell silent.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention, you better listen, oh you better because your very life could depend on it and the way I'm going because of you, you better listen to this one simple word that can change your path!"

"Haha, and what's that?!"

"Run."

* * *

**Hiya! Alright readers, in case you didn't notice I've done a little Doctor Who thing there from the ninth generation and when ever he says run!**

**So, the next chapter at the beginning is going to have a little "previously" thing, Kay!**

**please review!**


	5. Reality Of A Button

**"Oh, and did I forget to mention, you better listen, oh you better because your very life could depend on it and the way I'm going because of you, you better listen to this one simple word that can change your path!"**

**"Haha, and what's that?!"**

**"Run." **

* * *

Tom turned the video of.

"I hate her" Amy and Dan growled.

"Look, guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was going to do this" Serena said facing down.

"Mum, can you just go home" Dan told.

"Dan, just calm down" Frank said.

"No, I better go" Serena said as she went to the lift.

"When do you think Zoe's going to wake up?" Dan asked.

"Uh, I don't know" Frank said.

"Damn!" Dan punched the wall.

"Calm down, it's not like she's missing, like Aneisha" Tom said as he walked out.

"We need to get her back, but Zoe can't leave our sight" Amy said.

"Yeah" Natasha and Ben said, "I'll see how Tom is" Ben said as he went in the lift.

Zoe woke up and saw Dan looking frustrated and she whispered,"Dan, Dan, I'm ok"she smiled sweetly at him which made him cheer up and come to her side.

But then Amy spotted Serena lurking in the shadows and then vanished, Natasha notice and she saw Amy slip away to the darkness.

(With Serena)

"What are you doing here, I thought Dan told you to leave" Amy said in a angry tone.

"Look, I know you think I'm still bad but I'm no longer red. It's true I sent Zoe those visions to try and protect her and warn her but I've failed" she explained as a lilac purple spark went through her eyes.

"Then why do it, why take Dan's powers and everything else you've done?" Amy asked in a softer tone.

"Because Jasmine is too strong, I could not defeat but also she threatened Dan's life I could not let her kill Dan specially since you three have his sort of power and she knew only Dan and three other people could stop her."

"She knew, she knew about the legend?" Amy asked, a bit shocked.

"Haha, you didn't expect me to have this power and not do some research on the legend of the three" Jasmine came from the darkness.

"Get lost!" Amy yelled.

"I'll only leave if I get my mother back and if I get Zoe" she smirked.

"You will never get Zoe!" Amy yelled.

"Huh, fine, but Zoe will suffer~" she sang as she walked away and threw something at Amy and she cached it.

"Huh?" She said as she saw a small stone "3. 2. 1" Jasmine shouted and a small screen appeared.

"What is this?!" She asked.

"You'll see, look at it" she stopped and turned to face her.

Amy looked at the tiny screen only to see the base of M. , where Zoe and the gang were there, Zoe was sitting on the chair with Dan kneeling aside of her with Frank staring at her sitting near the computer and Natasha walking over to them, giving them a plastic cup of water.

"Why are you showing me this?!"

"Just watch!" She said as she showed a black base with a red button.

Amy was really confused and clearly frustrated.

"What are you planning to do?!"

"Watch it!" "Oh mother, you thought the visions were you, when, in reality!" She pressed the red button.

"Aaahhhh!" Zoe screamed as she clutched her head and collapsed on the ground. Amy saw this through the small screen in her hand.

"What happened!" Amy screamed at Jasmine with her thumb on the red button, then she took it off and the screaming stopped and it fell silent.

"In reality, it was me!" After that she laughed insanely.

Amy was breathing heavily, clearly shocked, clearly angry. She looked at the screen and she saw everyone surrounding Zoe who was unconscious on the floor.

She looked up to Jasmine but she was gone, not a trace.

The only evidence of Jasmines appearance was Zoe unconscious on the metal floor.


	6. Suffer The Consequences

Amy ran down to HQ.

"Zoe!" She ran to her, she was stirring.

"What, she hasn't done that before" Frank said, "she hasn't screamed either" Natasha pointed out.

"It was Jasmine, she has this button thing, she wanted Zoe but I didn't let her, and she said she'll suffer" Amy said.

"I'll take Zoe back to her house, I'll ask if I can sleep over again" Amy said as she went to pick up Zoe.

"I'll help, hey Frank, comparing I can't go home, can I stay here?" Dan asked as he help Amy.

Frank nodded, "hey, phone me when your safe" he said and they nodded.

"Frank, do you have camera access around St. Hearts?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, why Natasha?" He asked.

"Can you check on Ben and Tom, just in case" she said.

"Um, yeah, on it" and he went to the computer and checked al the security cameras around the school and he spotted Ben taking to Tom and he was crying.

"Can you put the sound on?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, one sec" and Frank put the sound on.

"Hey, Tom, it will be alright" Ben was comforting him.

"Yeah, I'll-" he got interrupted by a flashing of a red and yellow 2B pencil device.

"Lets go" and they went.

(With Zoe)

"Who's gonna knock?" Dan asked.

"You" Amy said.

So he knocked. Sam answered it.

"Hello, oh Amy, Dan, what do y-" she stopped as she saw Zoe unconscious.

"What happened?!" She ran to Zoe.

"Jasmine, Dans sister" Amy said, "Dan, can you leave?" "But!" "Please, I need to explain" he sighed, "fine, see you tomorrow Amy Mrs. Davies."

"See ya." "See you Dan" they quickly waved goodbye.

"Lets get her to bed" Amy said and Sam nodded as the gently picked her up, but when they were on the stairs Zoe started to stir and moan a little. But they managed to take her to her room.

"Can I sleep over again Mrs. Davies?" Amy asked.

"Yes, of course" Sam said.

"Thank you-" "aaahhhhh!" Zoe screamed as she rose up from her bed.

"Zoe!" They both shouted in surprise.

Then she went back down to sleep.

"I'll go, you want anything?" Sam asked Amy, "um, no, nothing thanks" and Sam nodded.

"You can come out now" Amy said as Natasha and Ben came out of the shadows.

"Hi, how's she doing?" Ben asked and Natasha elbowed him in the stomach again "ow!"

"You already know" Natasha said then Amy giggled.

"Ugh, me and Natasha have been thinking-" he said as he rubbed his stomach, "what if we used our powers to reverse it when it happens."

"Great idea but we can't stop it from happening yet" she said with a grin with the 3 locked hands and stood round Zoe's Bed a crystal line lifted Zoe of the bed and spun her round,then gently put her back down.

Natasha realised that Amy and Ben had there hands into twined while they stared at her with wide eyes and to there luck Zoe woke.

"What happened? How did I get home?" She asked, "Amy and Dan brought you home" Natasha told.

"Dan, where is he?" Zoe asked while getting up from her bed only to see Amy and Ben holding hands then smiled at them "oh how sweet, for how long?" Zoe asked in an exited voice,Amy and Ben smiled.

"4 months" they said in sync, with a happy grin but then Natasha brought Zoe back to Dan "if you want Dan, I could get him here" she gestured.

"Oh, yes please" she said with a grin but to her surprise she never left the room, she stood still and stared at a dark place.

So Zoe looked there too only to see Dan turn up there "wow!" She squeaked and ran over to Dan and hugged him to reserve a kiss of him.

"Zoe, I was so worried, are you ok?" he asked in a worried and relieved tone.

"Yeah, I'm fin-" she collapsed.

"Zoe!" Dan shouted as she was cached by him.

"She moved too fast and too sudden, Zoe just needs one rest" Natasha said.

"Oh, I should leave before Sam comes" and with that Ben and Dan disappeared in to the darkness.

"Good thing your sleeping over, if she moans or stirs call Sam, or me" Natasha said as she stepped back, "tell us what happens tomorrow, kay" Amy nodded as Natasha disappeared.

(With Jazz)

"Hahaha, until they hand her over to me I will constantly make her suffer" Jasmine laughed, she turned to Serena who was reading a magazine "mum were you not listening" "hum, yes dear but why must we do this, Dan has interacted, he will never let her out of his sight or even let you have her." she said.

"Oh mother, have you forgotten this is revenge and if you keep moaning, well you know what I'll have to do" she said in a sly manner with a black crystal coming out of her hands staring at the picture of Dan.

But at that moment the Crime Minister came into view.

"Aahh, there you are L.A, thank you ever so much for placing the tracker on V.9.5.Z.O.E.6, we shall be able to send the attack on her very soon" she said with a grin on her face and left.

"Ah, the power I have over people, I just need it over the crystal blue team, then everything will fall in to place" Jazz said rubbing her hands together like an insane person.

Serena just sighed and walked out.

Jasmine stood there rubbing her hands together while laughing insanely.


	7. Show Us What You've Got

Zoe woke up in her bed only to see Amy talking to Serena.

"What happened, I-I remember hugging Dan but after that it all went dark?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

Zoe tried to get up but her head hurt so she slowly went back down.

"Don't try and get up so quickly, I'll explain in a bit, okay Zoe" Amy said as she smiled and sat next to her.

"Zoe, I'm sorry Jasmines doing this, I don't want any part in this but she's threatening Dan and Aneisha" Serena said.

"Where is she?" Zoe asked as she got up again but slowly got back down.

"Don't hurt yourself" Amy told as she put her hand on Zoe's back and helped her sit up again but this time they went slowly.

"This is probably what a hangover feels like" Zoe giggled as she put her hand on her head.

"No, worse than a hangover, trust me" Serena said while smiling.

"I'll go" and with that Serena went into the shadows and disappeared.

"Why was Serena here?" Zoe asked.

"I just talked to her for a bit" she smiled.

"So, you wanna know what happened to you?" Zoe nodded.

"Well, Jasmine had this button and she gave me a small screen that showed you lot down in HQ and she pressed a red button and you screamed an collapsed. You were stirring and moaning, which you've never done before and then me and Dan took you home and I asked if I could stay the night and your foster mum, Sam, said I could so I did. You woke up screaming when we put you to bed, then you went back unconscious. When Sam left Natasha and Ben came. We used our power to try and undo it and that's when you woke up, and you know the rest" Amy explained.

"Oh, thanks for that. ugh, how can this not be worst than a hangover" she moaned as she rubbed her head, Amy giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about that" she scratched the back of her head.

"It's alright" Zoe smiled.

"Hey, you know when you saw Dan try and use his powers and he failed" she said and Zoe nodded, "well, I know how to make him better and you need to come with me" and Amy picked Zoe up bridal style and walked on the shadows.

* * *

"Ugh, my head, where am I?" Zoe woke up with her wrists chained to a wall.

"Hi, you may experience some bruising okay" Amy said happily while clasping her hands together.

"W-what?" She sounded a bit scared.

"Hehe, this should be fun" she smirked as Natasha and Ben came out of the shadows, Zoe tried to move but she noticed that her hands were chained to the wall, they all smirked.

"This might hurt" Amy said as she got out a pen knife and scraped it on Zoe's cheek causing blood to flow down her face and tears mixed with it.

"Now, just tell Dan to save you" she smirked while putting a camera up showing Zoe's blood and tear stained face with some bruises.

"And play" Ben said as he came up to the camera and it started to record.

"Dan, please, come and save me!" She cried.

"Aww, how cute. So, Dan, if you want to save her you need to go to your secret location where you went last time and show us your power, within two days, if you do not see us we will be there and we'll have Zoe as a hostage. So Dan you have two choices. Show us your power and save Zoe or watch her suffer" Amy smirked.

The recording stopped, "right, send that to Dan and we'll see what he does" she turned to Zoe and smirked.

(M. HQ)

Soon as Dan got the video, with everyone watching he went ballistic.

"I told you! We can't trust lone agents!" Frank yelled at Stella.

"Um, what about Dan?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, besides him" he calmed down a little.

"I should never have trusted them" Stella cursed under her breathe.

"I've got to go!" Dan shouted as he walked out.

Dan got his phone out.

"Hello" a female voice replied to the call.

"Where are you!" He shouted down the phone while pacing in his secret location, where no school cameras are.

"Ah, so you want to do this now?" She asked.

"Amy! Don't toy with me!" He yelled, clearly furious with the situation.

"Haha, okay, okay, we'll meet you there, remember, Zoe will die if anyone else is there" she snickered.

"Fine!" He yelled.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes. Practice!"

And he hang up.

(With Zoe and the trio)

"Alright, Dan wanted her early, so lets go" Amy put her phone away and got a silver key.

"Okay, be obedient, or you will get hurt" she smirked as she took Zoe's hand and and pulled her up.

"W-where are we going?" She asked, clearly scared.

"The bushes, to spy on Dan, like I said, be obedient" Amy said as she but her arm around her and smirked.

"W-what do you want m-me to do?" Zoe asked in a scared and worried tone.

"Just be quiet, don't speak or anything, until we say, you got it?" And Zoe nodded.

"Good, glad you understand, now, lets go" and they went into the darkness.

After a few seconds they appeared behind a bush and saw Dan getting angry and frustrated.

"Ahh, I need to do this, to save Zoe!" He told himself.

"Sshhh, don't make a sound" Amy whispered to Zoe before she tried, so she obeyed.

"Aaaahhhh!" Dan yelled as a sphere of crystal blue surrounded him but went as powerful as the trio's, around about the same as the trio's but way better than last time.

A crystal blue spark went through his eyes and the energy went down until there were blue sparks in his hands.

"Aaaahhhh!" He screamed.

"Is this enough for you lot? Is this enough to save Zoe?!" He screamed with tears running down his face and the sparks flowed around the sphere.

Clapping and rustling was heard, that's when Dan saw Ben and Natasha come out of the shadows.

He then collapsed on the ground but found the strength to hold himself up.

"Haha, that was impressive, good work. Like I said-" Amy showed up with Zoe in her grasp.

"Power works better with emotions."


	8. Explanation Of It All

"So you saw, now give back Zoe!" Dan yelled as he walked towards them.

"Ah ah ah, you wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you?" Amy smirked as a crystal blue spark shown in her hand and went up to Zoe's face.

"Stop it! Zoe, why don't you fight back, or speak!" Dan shouted.

Zoe just looked at Amy and she smirked causing Zoe to look down.

"Haha, she's being obedient, if she be's disobedient she will get hurt and that causing you to get hurt" she snickered.

"Stop it! Let her go!" He demanded as a spark went through his eyes and the colour of his eyes.

Amy giggled.

"Alright, lets stop, his power is good" Amy said as she let Zoe go but didn't let her go to Dan by holding her wrist. Amy scratched the back of her head while grinning, Ben was was trying to hold in a laugh but failed and Natasha giggled, Amy pulled Zoe into a big hug.

"Uh, what's going on?" Dan asked confused.

"Hehe, sorry, we'll explain in HQ" and Amy dragged Zoe to there and Ben dragged Dan and Natasha cached up to Amy and Zoe.

(HQ)

"We're sorry we didn't tell you, it just that if we did you might not have reacted the way you did and Dan might have suspected something and we didn't tell Zoe because we don't know how good her acting skills are so we didn't tell her, we're sorry" Amy apologised.

"But why do that" Dan started to shuffle his feet and Amy said somthing through mind "now is your chance to tell them, don't shrink back" with that Dan took a deep breath.

"I am a lone agent. When I was little my mum made me forget about it but then the trio released the memory's. they did this because there powers are better when using in emotions and to be honest I was rubbish so to get me to try harder they set this simulation up."

All of them stared at him and then Stella spoke, "well that explains every thing well Daniel I'm glad you've told us but let's keep it that way" and she hung up then it was Frank's turn "oh right, well I'm sorry Amy, Natasha and Ben and especially you Dan I should have noticed something different and I shouldn't have said what I said earlier that's probably why it's taken you so long to tell us" Frank said a little upset. "Don't worry Frank, it wasn't because of that" Dan said with a smile holding Zoe's hand.

"You probably don't want to be my friend any more" Amy said, Zoe just smiled.

"Of course I will, just next time tell me before you fake kidnap me" Amy smiled and nodded but during this Tom didn't say anything he was staring at the floor Dan went over "Tom we will get her back for you I promise" Tom gave him a weak smile.

"Lets get you cleaned up" Amy dragged Zoe to the bathroom in the school.

"Wait, you can't clean up bruises and cuts" Zoe stated, clearly confused.

"Haha, sorry Zoe-" she began as she wiped Zoe's face.

"It was fake, Natasha painted the bruises on with chalk and the cut was fake but it felt and hurt like a normal knife would, you may have a small scar on your cheek, sorry" Amy explained.

"Yeah, I forgive you. You really know how to scare me" Zoe stated.

"Hey, if we can scare you by fake kidnapping and hurting you, imagine how you would be with Jasmine, she will try to make you scared constantly and hurt" Amy said.

"Yeah, your right" Zoe smiled.

"Argh!" Zoe moaned as she fell on Amy, "lets go to your house" and Amy took Zoe to her house.

(With Jasmine)

Meanwhile with Neisha and Jasmine.

"What do you want with me" she asked in a timed voice "well, since I can't get Zoe, I figured that you two were best friends so the only way to get to Zoe was through you or Dan but Dan wasn't an option so we took you."

"You'll never get Zoe, the team will find a way to get me out with out given you Zoe" she said smirking "we shall see" Jasmine said as she got a video camera out.

"Okay, so you lot know that I have Aneisha" Jasmine said to the camera.

"Now, I'm guessing your all nodding and by this time your probably cheesed off at me. So your probably wondering of why exactly I have Aneishsa, well that is because I know Zoe wouldn't have came or anything and I needed someone besides it looks like your best friends so I know Zoe will trade herself for her so yeah, I don't have to go through much trouble, if you get what I mean" she giggled. "So you'll figure out what to do to save her" she chuckled after.

Jasmine then turned of the recording after a few seconds of showing Aneisha sitting there in chains.

"And send" she sent it to the M. HQ.

"They won't do anything, your plan won't work" Aneisha weakly spat.

"Haha, they will, you just see" she laughed with a black spark in her hand and shot it at Aneisha in the stomach, "argh!" She moaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"Hehe, mum! Get her some food!" Jazz shouted, "sure!" She shouted.

"See ya later" she laughed as she walked out.

Serena then came in with a ham sandwich and a packet of crisp.

"Sorry, I don't like it when she does that, are you allergic to anything?" She asked, Aneisha shook her head, "good, to you like ham?" She nodded.

"Well, anything you don't like just leave it" she smiled and walked out, so Aneisha started to eat.

(M. HQ)

"I need to get Aneisha back!" Tom shouted as he stormed out with Dan and Ben chasing after him.

"I need to go" Zoe insisted while turning but Natasha grabbed her shoulders to make Zoe face her.

"We will get her back and you will stay" Zoe looked at her and smiled, "yeah."

"Argh!" Zoe moaned as she fell on Natasha, "Amy, get Zoe home" Frank ordered.

So Amy went into the shadows and appeared in Zoe's room and put her on the bed and Sam was there, so Amy had to explain everything.

* * *

"I'll get you a glass of water, don't get up" Amy left the room.

Zoe then got out a small screen and there was a play button on it, so she pressed play and Jasmine was there.

"Zoe, if you want to save Aneisha, go out side after you have seen this and she will come to no harm" she said and it tuned of and the screen disappeared.

Amy was still down stairs so Zoe slowly got up and looked for her and Amy went in.

"Didn't I tell you not to move" she got the girl who was about to fall and led her to the blue bed.

"You want anything else?" She asked.

"First of all, thank you and you don't have to" "no, I insist, it's what I could do comparing what I did to you" she smiled.

Zoe sighed on defeat.

"Fine, could I have a sandwich?" "Sure" she smiled as she got up.

"Don't move" and she left.

Zoe saw the time and it was 21:45 so she figured out it would take Amy quite a long time to make a sandwich.

Later that night Zoe snuck out into the darkness to try and find Jasmine, when out of nowhere Amy and Natasha came out, she jumped back a little.

"What are you doing out here?" Zoe asked.

"Trying to stop you. You can't go, it will end up with you separated from Dan. Think how Dan would feel you saw how he reacted when we fake took you" she stated the truth.

"I guess I never thought of it that way, but I need to save Aneisha" Zoe said, "and we will but not now" they said with a blue spark running through their eyes and they took Zoe home.

Natasha looked back to see a dark figure in the distance run away but it was too dark to tell who it was.

"Natasha, is everything alright?" Amy asked as her and Zoe looked at her.

"Uh, no, nothing, lets go" Zoe and Amy went inside.

When Natasha was in the doorway she turned back again to see nothing but an empty dark street.


	9. The Song Of Comfort

They went into Zoe's bedroom only to see Ben with a small screen in his hand.

Zoe looked at it in surprise.

"I know we said be obedient otherwise you'll get hurt but if its of Jasmine be disobedient" he smirked.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, Ben got off of Zoe's bed and walked up to them.

"This is what's going on" he handed it to Amy, Natasha came up to them, they both looked at it in confusion.

Ben looked at Zoe who was focusing on the small screen.

"Lets watch it in HQ" and they all walked into the darkness of the shadows in Zoe's room and appeared in the M. HQ only to see Dan sitting in a chair, staring into space.

Ben cleared his throat to get attention from the blond boy who looked at them confused.

"What's going on?" He asked. "That's what I'll like to know" Amy stated looking at Ben then at Zoe, Natasha noticed Ben walking to the computer and putting the small screen in a slot for it to go up on screen.

"Here, watch" Ben said as he walked up to Zoe and smirked, "that's what Jasmine said to me before she made Zoe suffer" Amy mumbled.

Ben whistled before saying "hey Dan, comfort her will ya" and he grabbed Zoe's arm and pushed her to him then walked up to Amy.

"Hey dude, don't push her" Dan told after Zoe had bumped into him and their hands fixed together like a jigsaw.

"It's alright, I'm not going to harm her" Ben said to Dan and Amy as he kissed her on her head while closing one eye and one open to see Zoe looking at him, a bit upset.

"I'll press play" Natasha skipped over there.

It showed Jasmine and what she said.

Dan and Zoe sat down on the two chairs and Zoe had her head resting on Dan's shoulders, "she still seems worried Dan, comfort her" Ben told him in his mind halve way through the video, Dan looked at him and Ben looked back and smirked while gesturing at Zoe with his head

"Hey Zoe, sing that song" Dan whispered in her ear, she looked surprised but knew what he was up to so she smiled and nodded and started to sing really quietly.

"I look around at a sea of faces and fix a smile on my face not to show how I truly feel. The mixed emotions inside me are wanting to be free, but this disguise helps me to cope with life trials. I want to show you the real me but I don't know how life will treat me." She gradually got louder.

The trio tuned around only to see them singing.

"Uh" Ben started "don't say a word, or I'll elbow you in the stomach again" Natasha said though mind, Ben gulped and looked a Natasha who was smiling at him.

"You are the only one who understands me, my urning to be me and wanting to be free. Unable to be who I am, trapped in this disguise but now I've found you I can be who I am not being afraid not sneaking around. I feel like iv been locked up and had the key thrown away but then you came to free me so I can be who I want to iv found you I will never let you go" they both sang. "never let you go" Zoe sang then smiled.

Ben put his arm around Amy and pulled her close, Amy rested her head on Bens shoulder.

"People ask me how I'm coping I just smile and say fine but deep down I feel lost, I feel scared, unknown to the world. I want to scream and tell the world and tell them it's me but this disguise helps me to see how everyone else could treat me." Dan sang.

"But now iv found you I will never let you go" they both sang "ever" Dan whispered in her ear, after this song Zoe and Dan smiled at each other.

"Aww~" the trio said in sync.

Both Zoe and Dan blushed, forgetting they were there.

"Hey, I've got a plan, but Zoe is the main character in it" Amy said as she gabbed Zoe's wrist and lifted her off of the chair.

"You'll have to be bait, just do what we say and Jasmine will come, don't worry, you won't get hurt or taken" she whispered in her ear, Zoe nodded and they both smiled at each other.

"What you mean?" Dan asked.

"Basically Zoe will be bait" Ben said.

"What!" Dan shouted but quite quietly.

"Huh, Z,o,e. Wi,ll.-" Ben mocked, "I know! Why does she have to be bait?!"

"It's the only way Jasmine will come, she wants Zoe, so we'll 'give' her to Jasmine" Ben explained.

"No way!" Dan protested.

"She won't get hurt, and she's already agreed to it."

"Bu-" "Dan, I've agreed to it" Zoe told him.

"Dan, we wouldn't put her through this if we knew she'd be in danger" Amy said.

"Ugh, fine" he agreed. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

"We'll tell you when the whole gang gets here tomorrow." Ben said.

"Anyways, Zoe, lets get you home, before Sam gets worried again" Amy said as she dragged Zoe to the shadows to show up in her bedroom.

"Well, get some sleep Dan, see ya" Ben waved as he walked to the darkness, "yeah, bye Dan" Natasha waved as she walked in the shadows, "yeah, see ya guys" and he was alone again.

"Alright, don't do anything like that again, you could've been really badly hurt" Amy said as she was putting Zoe to her bed.

"Your treating me like a kid again" Zoe pointed out.

"Stop acting like a kid and I'll stop treating you like a kid" she smirked.

"I thought I told you not to move and you disobeyed me" she frowned, looking a bit scary for Zoe's liking.

"Sorry" Zoe looked away and mumbled.

"Huh, as long as your safe then it's alright" she smiled.

"Lets get to sleep" Zoe nodded.

(12:30 at M. HQ)

Everyone was staring at the screen watching the video, once it had finished Amy broke the silence "we have a plan but we will need a back up team is that okay Frank?" She asked.

"I shouldn't see why not but why do you need one?" Frank asked in confusion.

"Just in case" Natasha said "so what's this plan of yours" Dan asked.

"Well if Jasmine wants Zoe, she will get her. Zoe is going to be our bait, all we need to do is have Zoe to send a video in secret or so Jazz thinks, of her saying to meet her somewhere" Amy said then Ben took over "we will be hiding behind bushes waiting and as soon as she's close enough to Zoe, we will come out and protect her."

"Yes but where do we come in" Tom asked.

"Ah Tom, you will be our eyes and ears Zoe will be wearing a small camera and microphone once you think Jasmine is close enough you will tell us through our ear pieces. Frank yours will be with the back up team we have a feeling Jazz will come with back up" Amy explained.

"Any questions?" Natasha asked.

"Um, what happens if she gets me or if she defeats you" Zoe asked, trying to sound hysterical but really concerned as well.

"Don't worry, we have a secret weapon who won't let any one near you" she said nodding towards Dan. Dan just stared at Amy, "but I'm not ready" he panicked.

"Dan, the reason they took your memory is because Jasmine knew that once you joined powers with three other people like you would make us unstoppable and the only ones who can defeat black energy" Amy explained.

"So Dan, you are ready and you've shown us when you tried to save Zoe from us, just let it come from the heart for that is where you hold your greatest treasure, Zoe" Amy hugged her with one arm.

"Is every one ready to make this video" the trio asked.

They all nodded.

They all clasped their hands together "okay! Lets go!"

(Jasmines lair)

The screen came on to see Zoe.

"Hey, Jasmine, meet me at the park at 6am tomorrow and come with Aneisha, I will be waiting at the fountain and don't be late" the screen went blank "I knew she would come eventually" she smirked.

"This can't be right but why, unless she hasn't told the rest of the team" with Aneisha's words stuck in her head Jasmine left, leaving Aneisha to cry over of what her friend was about to do for her.

(HQ)

"Well done Zoe that was great" Ben said coming along side Amy, Dan went up and kissed her "your amazing and I will never let you go" he whispered in her ear that made her blush but only Amy noticed.

(The next day, 6am at the fountain)

Zoe was standing at the fountain waiting for jasmine with the sun coming up behind her.

She saw Jasmine in the distance. She was getting closer now almost as close to grabbing her and that's when Aneisha and Serena appeared behind her, Zoe was relieved that she was safe and was going to be, specially when this is all over.

"I like your decision, your part of the deal is granted" she smirked as Aneisha got pushed into the fountain.

Jasmine got closer, she could grab her and she almost did.

Tom gave the signal and just as the trio jumped out of the bush a army of Korps agents landed of helicopters, separating Zoe from the trio and surrounded Zoe!


	10. Darkness Falls And The Knight Rises

"ZOE!" Dan yelled and ran to her but noticed the trio weren't coming.

"What are you doing don't just stand there help her!" Dan screamed but then noticed what they were doing they had linked hands and were slowly floating up to the sky.

"Zoe!" Dan shouted and ducked Zoe copied not knowing why but then she saw it.

"We warned you to stay way but you didn't listen, now feel the wrath of potentes!"(that's Latin for powerful ones) and a blue spark went through and around all of them and covered the sky. A massive gust of wind came with thunder and lightning bringing a tornado with it. The Korps agents started to back away from Zoe but it was to late, they got swept up and taken away. Only 3 remained and Amy spotted them first and let a blue crystal line go on K92, then Ben and Natasha did the same to the others. It was so bright no one could see a thing, then it stopped the men, nowhere to be seen, Amy, Ben and Natasha came down slowly and collapsed on the ground near Zoe, not moving.

"Amy,Ben,Natasha!" Screamed Dan and Zoe while they ran to there aid.

"Huh, they took out the whole fleet of Korps agents, their good" Jasmine smirked as he walked towards Zoe who had her back to Jasmine. Zoe quickly turned around to move but it was too late, Jasmine grabbed her by the hair and put her neck behind the arm.

"Ahh" Zoe cried as her hair got pulled.

"Zo-e" Amy coughed as she punched the ground and tried to get up, Ben helped her up as he was supported by Dan, and Natasha was supported by Amy and Aneisha ran to them and helped them out.

Serena walked up to Jasmine and Zoe and looked at Zoe's scared and upset face, then she winced as pain coursed through her neck when Jasmine's black energy spark hit it, she screamed out in pain and blacked out.

"Zoe!" Everyone yelled.

"You didn't have to do that, she'll be hurt when she wakes up" Serena told, "so, what's that gotta do with me?" Jasmine smirked.

"We've got to beat her, for Zoe's sake!" Amy spat.

"Haha, and you said run, it should be you to run!" She yelled insanely.

"Aneisha, go to Tom" Dan ordered. Aneisha did what he said.

"Give her back!" Dan yelled.

"Haha, never!" She shouted as the black spark came back and she aimed it at the unconscious Zoe's chest.

"Don't!" Amy and Natasha yelled as they helped Ben up.

"Let me take her to the van" Serena said to Jasmine.

"Hehe, fine" she smirked as she handed Zoe to Serena.

Serena grabbed her and passed her to Dan smiling, he looked relieved but confused.

"Mum, what are you doing?! Don't give her back?!" Jasmine shouted, astonished.

"I have had enough of you pushing people around and using me!" She shouted angrily as a blue spark appeared at the ip of her fingers.

Sparks went around her hands and in her eyes and she shot a beam at Jasmine, knocking her to the ground.

Jasmine just chuckled and got up.

"You know mum, I've always thought you were a weak source and with Dan here, what's going to stop me now!" She giggled as she shot the black beam at him, he didn't move comparing he didn't want Zoe who was unconscious on the ground in Dan's arms to get hurt so he shielded her.

Waiting for pain to course through his body he closed his eyes but nothing came besides a thump to the ground and the trio shocked staring past him.

Dan turned around to see his mum on the floor with a black spark eating away at her stomach.

"Hehe, now that she's out of the way, it will be more easier to make you suffer.

"Mum!" Dan yelled, he looked at the trio and Amy came out of the shock and walked towards Zoe and Dan.

"Go, I'll make sure she isn't harmed." Dan smiled and went to Serena's aid.

"Hehe, I don't even need to aim anymore" she giggled as she aimed at Dan but also made sure she could get Zoe.

Just as the beam was about to come out of the palms of her hands she got interrupted by two strong blue beams clasping together and stopping her, this making Jasmine fly back and clasp to the ground.

Amy and Dan looked back in amazement seeing Natasha and Ben working together, comparing Natasha is always threatening to or does hit him in the stomach.

Jasmine fell to the ground but got up after a few seconds.

Amy looked at Zoe then at Dan who was almost crying at this situation.

She got up and sent Jasmine a death glare.

"Aw, c'mon, what's that for, you lied, you said you had no plan or weapons!" Jazz complained.

"Ha, you should've ran when I told you!" Amy spat.

"Like I would run away from a perfect opportunity like this!" She giggled.

"Amy duck!" Ben yelled and she did just that.

Ben shot a beam from his palm and Natasha shot small powerful ones out of her finger tips, which obviously again clasped together and did the same to Jazz only this time it took longer for her to recover.

"Dan, get Zoe and Serena out of the way!" Natasha ordered, and he did just that, with the help of Frank.

Jasmine then got up and aimed at Dan but missed and hit Amy, knocking her to the ground but Ben helped her up in a flash.

"Ha, you can't get rid of me that easily" Amy spat while smirking.

Jasmine stared at them, only to become confused.

"H-how did you do that?! You were meant to be like mum!" She asked confused and a bit insanely.

"Stronger power and love" Amy simply said.

"Love, ha, that's nothing but a dream!" And she fired again but Amy dodged it.

Once Dan got Zoe and his mother to safety he went back only to see the trio almost laughing at Jasmine doing a little dance at how angry she is, he started to chuckle.

"Stay still!" Jasmine yelled as she constantly shot sparks at Amy.

Then it hit Ben on the arm and going to his shoulder. Luckily Amy and him linked hands and it dissolved away.

"Thank you" Ben smiled as he sent that to Amy through mind.

Loads of little sparks went around their connected hands as the crystal blue colour gradually turned dark pink and it targeted at Jasmines dark energy and shot a beam right at the heart which sent her flying backwards, but sadly still conscious.

"Damn, that hurt, but it still doesn't stop me" Jasmine smirked as she got up.

"Damn" Natasha gritted her teeth.

"Natasha, come here!" Amy called and she did so, they all connected hands and gave it all they had and shot a royal blue at Jasmine, it got darker comparing their emotions for people got stronger.

"Haha, nothing can defeat me~" Jasmine sang.

The trio shut their eyes, "target locked" they all said in a electronic voice and opened their eyes to see all their eye colour changing to royal blue.

Jasmine giggled insanely.

"3" Ben and Natadh said, "2" Amy said, their eyes started to glow royal blue.

"1!" They shouted as three separated beams connected together and hit Jasmine in the chest.

They all trembled by their weakness, including Jasmine who got up.

Their eyes widened.

"H-how" Ben stuttered "d-did she" Amy stuttered, "d-do that" Natasha stuttered, as they all collapsed to the ground, only being able to hear but only see darkness.

"Ha, I t-told you-" Jasmine began as she was trembling with weakness.

"Nothing c-can defeat me!" She laughed insanely.

"Guys!" Dan yelled as he ran to them.

"This whole world with perish! I will make everyone suffer! Zoe will be the last to go, she will have. Slow and painful death!" Jasmine yelled insanely.

"That will never happen, I won't let you!" Dn yelled back.

"Oh but brother, it will, I've seen it, I've seen my past an my future!" She laughed.

"No! You may have seen a future that you want, but anyone can choose which path to take, they can choose their future!" He yelled.

"Hahaha! Look around you brother! You are the only one standing, and you will perish, as soon will everyone else!" She laughed as she got ready to take him down.

"No!" He screamed as a sphere of navy blue went around him, he looked at everyone's motionless bodies, he thought of Zoe.

"Haha, c'mon, give it ya all, even father couldn't stop me!"

"Ahhhh!" He screamed.

Jasmine saw every emotion that was going around him, love, hatred, upset, all these emotions were flooding out, and the sphere became bigger and more powerful. Jasmine's eyes widened of how much power he had, but she giggled.

"Ha, you can't defeat me with all of them emotions!"

"Ahhhh!" His screams echoed around the battle field as his screams became louder and louder, Jasmine had to cover her ears of how loud it was, Dans power became stronger and a wave of energy spread out like a raindrop hitting water, but a gust of wind blew as well. Jasmine had to go in a block position so she wouldn't fall.

"Give it all you've got! You can not defeat me!"

"Aahh!"

Meanwhile with the others.

"Mph, w-wha-!" Serena winced at the sudden pain that coursed though her side.

"Don't move, the spark is still there, we need to try and dissolve it" Frank told.

"Where's Dan and the others" she asked, "Dan is still out there-" "Frank, Dans using his power" Tom told in amazement.

"What?!" Serena asked, "what's wrong?" Frank asked.

"If a lone agent uses too much of his or her power they can lose it and be feeble for the rest of the life they have and die, or they use it too much and they go insane."

"Uh, we'll make sure that doesn't happen, we promise" Frank promised.

"Ugh, huh, wh-what happened, where am I?" Zoe finally came round.

"In M. HQ Zoe, do you want anything?" Frank asked, "I'll get her a glass of water" Aneisha said as she went to the water fountain near them.

"But, she didn't ask" Tom stated, "I know, but she'll need one with what went on" Aneisha smiled.

"A-agh" she tried to move but couldn't, "try not to move, your blow to the neck was really bad" Frank told and Serena took over, "so if you just stay still a little longer you'll be fine, just rest, okay Zoe" she smiled.

"Huh, yeah, kay" "here" Aneisha smiled, Zoe started to cry, she knew she wasn't aloud to move but she embraced Aneisha into a hug.

"Um, Zoe, you should've of moved" "I'm sorry, you should've been taken, it's all my fault!" Zoe cried.

"Zoe, it wasn't your fault-" Aneisha began, "out of anything it's all Jasmines fault, she's evil" she then frowned and took Zoe off of her and carefully put her up against the wall and gave her the water.

"Y-you still shouldn't have gone through that!" Zoe cried, "she's in the wrong, you shouldn't blame your self, okay" she smiled.

She nodded, "thanks" she smiled.

"When I say don't move, don't move" Frank told in a stern voice.

"You sound like Amy" she mumbled, they all giggled, but Zoe, she just closed her eyes thinking of Dan.

Meanwhile in the battle, Dan screamed and that wave came back and Jasmine went back to the block position, just at that split second she remembered that Dans powers were rubbish but every time he had strong emotions with family and friends his power became strong. Then a image of them playing when they were kids appeared in their minds.

(Jasmines thought)

'Dan was always weak, unless his emotion gets the better of him, that's when he becomes strong, but NEVER as strong as me. When we were kids he was rubbish at controlling his power, unless he got upset, the energy would better. He's never this strong, the emotions of the past and present must be strong if he's this powerful, but not as much as me. Father was strong but he always played around with Dan, mother played around with me, it was weird with the strong being with the weak, it should be the weak ones going together and the same with the strong. When I was 8 I found out my power should've been Dan's, he was always feeble that way. When I was 10 and Dan was 12 father died, he was murdered, I always thought he was strong, i thought he was like me but he was weak, they all are.

(Dans thought)

'I loved my dad, he was always close to me. I was happy before, before my dad died. He was murdered in a alleyway, that's what the police said anyway. All of us were really upset when we heard the news, underneath Jasmines upset face was a smirk, well, that's what I thought, and I was right. It turned out Jasmine murdered dad, when I found this out she ran of laughing insanely. Mum held me back so I wouldn't chase after her. It was after that she locked my power and memories of it away.

(Jasmines thought)

I am the strongest in my family, I even killed my father and I didn't need that much effort, the words he said as he was dying, really confused me at first, but now I understand, he wasn't weak, he was the same as me, he was strong, strong with power and strong at heart, he whispered, "let me die, for I would never hurt my Yuki, I would never hurt my family, unless death takes its part. Do me a favour Jasmine, make sure my angels, don't turn into the devils" he smiled and died, I just ran off, acting like nothing had happened. Them words have echoed around me ever since. I've realised that he wouldn't hurt me or my family, he wanted all of us to be good, to have the energy of a angel instead black or red like a devil, I used to hate him but now that he's gone, I love him.

(No thought)

Jasmine screamed while tears were running down her cheek, Dan immediately stopped as he got distracted by her scream. Amy, Natasha and Ben awoke and carefully helped each other up, they went into fighting position but Dan put his hand out and walked towards her slowly and saw her crying and be looked in her mind and saw that she was thinking of Nathan, their father.

He put his right arm out and moved a strand of hair from her face and the other had a crystal blue spark and went to her neck but to Jasmines surprised stopped as he was just about to touch her skin.

Tears ran down his face.

"I'm a better person than you, you deserve to die, but, that will not grant dads wish, his dying smiling wish that we are going to fulfil, together." He held a hand out and Jasmine went to take it while sniffling.

"If, you promise not to hurt anyone unless needed, for dad" he pulled his hand away a little, Jasmine nodded.

He helped her up and Jasmine hugged him crying a little.

"Thank you, for helping me realise that fathers wish is not to be strong but to be an angel and not the devil" she smiled.

"Your just an angel, like dad predicted" he smiled as he pulled her away and looked back, the trio looked confused and Dan chuckled at their reactions.

"The future I saw-" "that future will only come true if you choose the wrong path, but now you've chosen the right one, so that will not happen" he smiled.

"Haha, yeah" she smiled back.

Dan and Jasmine walked to the trio and explained, so they went down to HQ.

Soon as they arrived they saw Serena sitting there still with the black spark, Jasmine went to her and said something that nobody could catch, all they knew that it was in Latin, and the black spark dissolved.

"Sorry" she cried as she embraced Serena into a hug, everyone was confused, well besides the trio and Dan.

"Uh, what happened?" Frank asked.

So they explained.

Then Jasmine looked at Zoe who still couldn't move because of her neck. Jasmine frowned but giggled at Zoe's scared face comparing she was staring at her. "Hehe, your making me nervous, mmmm" the last part she looked at the bandage wrapped around her heck with a paper clip on it to keep it together. Jasmine walked over to her and kneeled next to her and traced her hand along it, she moved a few strands of her scarlet hair and took it of. The mark was black and had a "J" in Latin and little words around it saying "you have the mark of dark energy and you will suffer for eternity" but again, in Latin.

"I think I can heal it, it's meant to be a curse of suffering, I never knew I could do that out of rage though, you want me to try?" She asked Zoe, who looked the corner of her eye at Jasmine and nodded.

Jasmine touched her neck slightly and mumbled words in Latin, then the curse was lifted.

"T-thank you Jasmine" Zoe thanked, then Jasmine got up and held her hand out for Zoe to grab, "want to get up?" She grinned while she tilted her head to the side a little, Zoe smiled but still wasn't sure about her but took it anyway.

"Guys I'm so sorry for doing this, will you forgive me?" She asked while doing the puppy dog face.

They all nodded.

"Yay!" She clapped.

"Hey, your going to get to make all of us take the same class" Dan pointed out, "ah, yes, that won't be a problem" he smiled.

All in all we finally have a happy ending!

After all that happened they went back to school and their normal lives.

If you have power and work for M. , then your life can never be normal!

What they didn't notice that a certain guy with red energy called Mike was secretly in Zoe's household all along, secretly watching her, his wife Sam did not know of his powers or his real name Mike, he used the name Mark instead so nobody will notice him and he's the one that's been helping Korps and Jasmine out all along.

It also turned out, while Jasmine sat down next to Zoe, a black spark appeared in her hand.

**I case you didn't notice the 4 characters suddenly and slowly went of the story line, they were, Kloe, Terry, Mike and the Crime Minister.**

**Sadly this is the last chapter of this story and I would like to inform you that there will be a sequel to this story but it will not be coming soon, it is going to take longer because of school, but I will try my best!**

**I also do other stories so yeah, it won't be posted so soon.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story.**

**A special thanks to my friend Rolfy, for if it was not for her or her help, this story would of never existed!**

**Thank you Rolfy!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
